Cat Love
by Pandora's Chest of Misfortune
Summary: Reincarnation AU, where Eren and Levi are cats. Eren is Hanji's cat and Levi is Petra's cat. Both of them have their memories from their previous lives. But they haven't seen each other yet, so what happens when Hanji visits Petra, taking Eren with her? Eren is going to see his lover from his previous life. Main pairing is Riren (Levi x Eren). Mpreg (Eren) and swearing.
1. Reincarnated lovers as cats

**Author's note: **_Hey there! Thanks for coming to read my first fanfic, also my first Ereri fanfic. So, this fanfic will be about Eren x Levi. To be honest, I don't know how did I come up with this. I guess I got the inspiration from a picture I saw in Facebook. This is Reincarnation AU, where Eren and Levi are cats. Both of them have their memories about their previous lives. Eren, Armin and Mikasa are Hanji's cats and Levi is Petra's cat. Everyone has their memories from their previous lives. But the sad part is that Eren and Levi have not met each other yet, so one day Hanji visits Petra and Levi with Eren, Armin and Mikasa. What is going to happen then? Oh and I forgot to mention that Eren and Levi were a couple before the reincarnation. Also Hanji and Petra work at a cozy coffee shop. More info you will get when you read the story :3._

_Also, Eren, Levi, Armin and Mikasa can talk. Even though they are cats, they can talk._

**A little note: **_Altough the "Nebelung" cat breed has grey fur, I made Armin's fur blonde. Also "Chartreux" cat breed has blue-grey fur (i think), but I made Levi's fur black._

* * *

It was very peaceful in Titan Coffee Shop. Today there weren't much customers, but there were some. Hanji and Petra stood behind the wooden counter, cleaning some glasses and plates.

"Hey, how would they react when they saw each other?" Hanji asked suddenly.

"Huh? Who?" Petra looked confused.

"Eren and Levi. They haven't seen each other yet", Hanji said.

"Oh, right. Levi sometimes seems so sad.." Petra said with a sad sigh.

"And Eren doesn't know that Levi is living with you, and neither does Levi know that Eren is living with me", Hanji said. "Few days ago Eren asked me about Levi. I just said that I don't know", she added.

"It's about time for them to meet each other.." Petra said and smiled a bit. That was when Hanji's face lit up.

"Petra, I got an idea! How about I come visit you today with Eren, Armin and Mikasa? Then Eren will see Levi!" Hanji grinned and Petra giggled.

"That sounds perfect, Hanji!" Petra said and smiled.

"I'll come around six, if it's alright?" Hanji asked. Petra just nodded.

"Great! Now let's work until our shift is over!" Hanji grinned and they went back to work.

* * *

It was 17:40 pm when Hanji got home. She was greeted by Eren, Armin and Mikasa. The cats were happy that Hanji got home, because there wasn't much to do at home.

"Hanji did you bring treats?" Eren asked and poked Hanji's leg with his paw. Eren is a brownish German Rex with green eyes and he is..well, he is Eren. He has a green cat collar with a tiny key around his neck.

"Eren, you really like the treats that Hanji brings, right?" Armin said as he sat next to Mikasa. Armin is a blue-eyed, blonde Nebelung and he is very nice and intelligent, like he's always been. Armin has a blue cat collar with a tiny bell around his neck. Looks cute on him.

"Don't eat too much treats, Eren.." Mikasa said and eyed Eren. Mikasa is a black Maine Coon with a red scarf around her neck. She has a red cat collar, but it's hidden under her scarf. She likes to be around Eren, Armin and Hanji, also Petra when she is visiting Hanji.

"Yes I did bring your favourite treats, Eren!" Hanji said and petted Eren's head. Eren grinned and jumped on Hanji's shoulder. Hanji handed Eren some of his favourite cat treats and he gladly ate them.

"I forgot to tell you three something. We're going over to Petra's house to visit her around six", Hanji said with a grin.

"To be honest, we've never been at Petra's house..she always came to visit us here", Armin said.

"Hahah..yeah..umm, anyways, we could go now if you want", Hanji asked and laughed a bit nervously.

"I want to see Petra! She is really nice and she gives me treats too!" Eren said and jumped down on the floor and looked at Hanji.

"Armin? Mikasa?" Hanji looked at Armin and Mikasa, who both nodded. "Okay! It's settled then. Let's get you three into the cat travel crate and into my car." And then Hanji led the cats into a big, purple cat travel crate. The three cats fit perfectly in it. Hanji closed the door of the cat travel crate and lifted it up. It was heavy, but Hanji's used to it.

"Alright, let's go!" Hanji said and carried them to their front door, opening the door, stepping out and closing it. She carried the cat travel crate to her car and put it inside the car, onto the backseat. Hanji got into the car, starting it and drove off to Petra's house.

* * *

Hanji, Eren, Armin and Mikasa arrived to Petra's cozy little house. Hanji opened the cat travel crate's door and took the cats into her arms.

"Petra has such a nice house", Armin said and Hanji smiled.

"I know. She likes cozy things very much", Hanji said and walked to Petra's house's front door, knocking few times on it.

"Petra also has a surprise for you, Eren!" Hanji said and grinned. Eren looked confused a bit, but then looked at the door when Petra opened it.

"Ah, welcome! Thanks for coming over, Hanji! And hello to you too, Eren, Armin and Mikasa!" Petra said and let them in. Petra led them into her living room and poured some coffee into a cup for Hanji, who sat down on a sofa and put her cats next to her.

"Your house is so cool!" Eren said and looked around the living room.

"Thank you, Eren! Have some treats too!" Petra giggled and poured some yummy cat treats into a small cat food bowl. Eren looked at the cat treats with hunger and went to eat them. Hanji then looked at Petra, who nodded.

"Eren, I don't know if Hanji mentioned this before coming here, but I have a big surprise for you", Petra said and patted Eren's head. Eren had already finished eating the yummy cat treats.

"Huh? Hanji did tell me.." Eren said and looked at Hanji, who grinned and petted Armin and Mikasa.

"Okay. You stay here, while I get your surprise", Petra said and smiled, before she walked upstairs somewhere.

"I wonder what is Eren's surprise?" Armin wondered and looked at Eren.

"I hope it's nothing that will hurt Eren", Mikasa said and kept her eyes locked on Eren.

"Stop worrying, Mikasa! I'll be fine!" Eren said to Mikasa.

"Ereeen!~" Petra called him and Eren looked at her. She was coming downstairs and held a black furball. That furball had a tail too and ears. And something..white around it's neck. Hanji just grinned and looked at Eren.

"There is your present, Eren. Go and take a look at him", Hanji said and Eren nodded and walked closer to Petra, who kneeled down. Petra gave Eren a warm smile.

"Eren, say hi to Levi", Petra said. Eren looked shocked when Petra said Levi's name. Then Petra put the black furball down on the floor and he moved. In front of Eren was a black Chartreux with sharp, grey eyes. The cat had a white cravat around his neck. Eren was a bit taller than that black cat. Eren knew who this was. It was Levi. Eren's lover in his previous life.

"L-Levi..?" Eren stuttered and looked like he was about to cry.

"Eren? Is that you..?" Levi asked and looked shocked too. Soon he was tackled by Eren the German Rex.

"Waahh! L-Levi..! It's b-been so long!" Eren cried and nuzzled Levi's neck.

"Shitty brat, it really is you.." Levi said and nuzzled Eren's neck. Eren purred and licked Levi's nose, who looked like he was blushing.

"I-I re-really missed you, L-Levi!" Eren said and hugged Levi. Levi just chuckled and hugged Eren back. Petra smiled at the two, Hanji grinned madly, Armin smiled too at Eren's and Levi's reunion and Mikasa just glared at Levi.

* * *

After Eren's and Levi's reunion, they all sat on the sofas in Petra's living room. Eren and Levi sat together. Hanji was holding Mikasa, who still glared at Levi and wanted to kill him. Armin was sitting on Petra's lap.

"So, do you two still have feelings for each other?" Petra asked Eren and Levi. Eren looked at Levi.

"I-I don't know i-if Levi still has feelings for me. But I still do have feelings for him.." was all Eren said.

"Brat, you know the answer", Levi said and licked Eren's nose. Eren blushed and nuzzled Levi's neck.

"You two look so cute together!" Hanji said and tried to pet Levi, but Levi smacked her hand away and hissed.

"Tch, shitty glasses", Levi said and tickled Eren's chin with his tail. Eren wrapped his protective tail around Levi and pulled him closer.

"Ah, you're still the same!" Hanji said and grinned.

"I forgot to ask you, Hanji. Why didn't you tell me anything about Levi when I asked you?" Eren questioned Hanji.

"Well..I don't know actually.." Hanji answered and scratched her neck.

"Let's not worry about that, let's just be happy that you two got finally back together!" Petra said and smiled.

"Don't you dare hurt Eren, or I will cut your tail off, shorty!" Mikasa said and glared at Levi.

"Shut up, you're too annoying", Levi said and Mikasa growled.

"By the way, Petra, would you like to take Eren? To live with you and Levi?" Hanji asked.

"Huh?" Petra said.

"I just thought that it would be better for both of them", Hanji said.

"Oh, yes, I don't mind at all. If Eren wants to, I won't force him", Petra said and looked at Eren, who was playing with Levi's ears.

"What? Umm, I really want to be with Levi everyday, but will Mikasa and Armin be okay?" he said and looked at Armin and Mikasa.

"Oh they will be fine, I'm a good owner, right?" Hanji said with a smile.

"You should really be with Levi, Eren. Be happy", Armin said and Eren smiled. Mikasa was just quiet. She didn't want to accept it.

"Okay, it's settled then!" Hanji said and clapped her hands together. "I'll bring Eren's stuff tomorrow?" she asked Petra.

"Yes, sure. Eren can sleep with Levi in Levi's cat bed", Petra said.

"Thank you, Hanji and Petra!" Eren said and grinned happily. Levi just smirked, knowing what he will do to Eren at night.

"Eren, come and visit us too sometime!" Hanji said and Eren nodded.

And then, Hanji left Petra's house with Armin and Mikasa. After that, Petra gave Eren some cat food and Eren ate it quickly. He thanked her and went to search Levi. He found Levi in the living room, in a big, fluffy cat bed. He was laying there lazily.

"C-Can I come, Levi?" Eren asked. Levi glanced at Eren and chuckled.

"Eren, you don't need to ask", Levi said and Eren's face lit up. He walked onto the cat bed and moved onto Levi. Levi mumbled that Eren was heavy, but didn't really mind it.

"I love you, Levi.." Eren said and purred into Levi's neck.

"I love you too, Eren.." Levi said and both of them fell asleep.

* * *

_So, how was that? Tell me what you think! I think there might be some grammar errors/mistakes, so I'm sorry that. Anyways, I think I'll write a few more chapters to this story, but I have no idea what to write! So, please, if you an idea, you can share it with me! I think I'm going to post this to my Tumblr too, maybe. I'm not quite sure yet. But yeah, thank you for reading!_

_Ps. Here is Eren's, Levi's, Armin's and Mikasa's breeds (they were already introduced in the story, but still I'll put them here):_

_**Eren:**__ German Rex_

_**Levi: **__Chartreux_

_**Armin: **__Nebelung_

_**Mikasa: **__Maine Coon_

_that's all. again, thanks for reading!_


	2. Huge Castle Cat Bed

**Author's note:**_Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows for this fanfic! I'm really happy that you liked the first chapter, so now I give you the second chapter._

_By the way! A quick question to you, my dear readers: should I make Eren pregnant with Levi's kittens? I suddenly felt like writing something cute family fluff and stuff :3. So, give me your opinions please, should I make Eren pregnant or not? (I'll probably make him, but still I'm asking you guys)_

* * *

Eren woke up and yawned. He felt really sleepy, but also happy too. He was with Levi again. When he met Levi yesterday, he felt very happy and excited to see his lover. So he tackled Levi down on the floor nuzzling him and hugging. It was a good, happy moment.

As he woke up, he looked around him. He noticed that he was in Levi's big, fluffy cat bed. But he didn't see Levi anywhere, so he began to panic a little. He went out of the cat bed and looked around again. He wondered where did Levi go?

"Levi? Where did you go?" Eren said and walked around the living room. Soon he saw Petra walking towards him.

"Oh, Eren! You woke up! You really like to sleep?" Petra smiled.

"Well, yeah... but where is Levi?" Eren asked and Petra giggled.

"He's in the kitchen, eating food. It's eight in the morning and I have to go to work at nine. Hanji said that she'll come and pick me up, also bringing your stuff here", Petra answered and lifted Eren up into her soft arms.

"Okay.." he said and yawned again.

"You seem to be still sleepy. Let's go eat now and you'll get some treats too", Petra said and walked into the cozy kitchen carrying Eren.

* * *

Petra put Eren down on the floor, next to Levi, who smiled a little when he saw Eren.

"Levi!" Eren purred and nuzzled Levi's neck and licked his neck. Levi seemed pretty happy about it.

"Morning, Eren", Levi said and continued to eat his food. Next to Levi's food bowl, Eren saw another cat food bowl and it was green. It matched Eren's eyes. Also there was 'EREN' written on it.

"Do you like the cat food bowl? It matches your eyes and it has your name on it. I put the name on it this morning when I woke up. It looks very cute too!" Petra giggled and smiled.

"Yes I really like it!" Eren said and Petra poured some delicious cat food into Eren's bowl.

"Enjoy your breakfast! It's chicken flavored cat food. Sometimes Levi eats it too, but right now he is or has finished his tuna flavored cat food", Petra said and went to eat her own breakfast. Eren nodded and began to munch and eat his food. It was very delicious! Eren was happy here. He was also happy with Hanji, Mikasa and Armin, but he seems to be more happier with Levi. Why? Because he loves Levi very much.

When Eren just finished his breakfast, there was a knock heard on the front door.

"That must be Hanji. I'll go get it", Petra said and went to open the door. Eren and Levi walked into the living room and saw Hanji at the door.

"Oh, hiya kitties! How are you doing?" Hanji asked and kneeled down to pet Eren and Levi. Well, Levi just smacked her hand away and walked over to his cat bed. He hopped on it and sat on it.

"I'm doing fine. I just ate breakfast, so, thank you very much, Petra!" Eren said and grinned.

"Oh you're welcome, Eren. Now go and play with Levi, while I'll help Hanji carry your stuff here", Petra said with a smile and went to help Hanji. After that Eren walked over to Levi, who was waiting for Eren.

"I heard you have lots of stuff that are coming here? A big castle-like cat bed?" Levi said and was a bit annoyed that Eren started playing with Levi's tail.

"Umm...yeah.. well, Hanji bought it to me few months ago", he said. "And I really like it. Feels so good to sleep there."

"You know what else feels good to do there?" Levi purred seductively into Eren's ear, who blushed madly, because he knew what Levi meant. Levi smirked and licked Eren's ear.

"Yes. _Fucking. _I'll make you scream and purr my name, so you better prepare yourself, German Rex", Levi said and laid down on his cat bed. Eren gulped, but then he laid down next to Levi. They took a short nap, because the breakfast was delicious and their tummies were full.

* * *

As Eren and Levi woke up from their short nap, Hanji and Petra were about to leave.

"Oh, you two woke up! I need to leave now with Hanji. We put all Eren's stuff in place, also that huge castle-like cat bed into the cat room, because it wouldn't fit into my bedroom. Also, I put some cat food for you two and treats too. Be nice now! Bye!" Petra said and left with Hanji.

"Bye.." Eren mumbled and yawned.

"Eren, show me your castle", Levi said suddenly and purred into Eren's ear. It sent shivers down Eren's spine.

"O-Okay.. can you show me where the cat room is and what it is?" Eren asked.

"The cat room is where Petra keeps all the cat things; toys, beds, food bowls and towels etc. It's a large room. Follow me", Levi said and walked upstairs, Eren following him.

When they got to the cat room, Levi went into the room (the room had no door) and Eren followed. Eren saw some of his stuff here and a lot of other stuff too (mostly Levi's and Petra's). He also saw his huge castle cat bed.

"So this is your castle? Not bad.." Levi said. Eren grinned and walked over to his castle.

"You're welcomed to come inside too, y'know. It's yours too", Eren said and Levi smirked, walking into the castle. The castle cat bed was big, so it had two 'floors' with stairs. The second floor had a soft and fluffy cat bed, where Levi can make love to Eren.

"Not bad at all", Levi said and was very interested in the castle. Well, this castle will soon be filled with kittens. That's how Levi sees it.

"Come in, come in!" Eren said and dragged Levi inside the castle. The castle was filled with Eren's scent. They moved then onto the second floor, which had the soft and fluffy cat bed.

"I really like this castle.." Eren said and chuckled. They moved onto the cat bed and cuddled up, nuzzling each other.

"Eren, do you like kittens?" Levi asked and Eren looked confused. Why was Levi asking this, Eren thought.

"W-Well, I do like them...yeah.." Eren said, blushing a bit.

"Do you want to have kittens?" Levi asked again and Eren nodded slowly. Then Levi smirked again and attacked Eren down on the cat bed.

"Then you're gonna get some.." Levi said and smirked again, causing Eren to blush madly.

"L-Levi, m-maybe la-later..?" Eren asked and gasped when Levi bit softly Eren's neck.

"Nope, we're doing it now.." Levi said, "And you're gonna enjoy it", he added and licked Eren's lips. Eren just gave in and let Levi make love to him.

* * *

**Okay, so...this chapter might be short, because I kinda ran out of ideas. But let's hope the next chapter will be longer :)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Tell me what did you think of it and maybe give some ideas too? :3**


	3. A big tummy

**Author's note: **_It really made me happy when I read your reviews. Thank you very much! So, here is chapter three, hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Eren's lower back was a bit sore, so it was a little hard for him to stand up or sit down. It was all because Levi mated with Eren an hour ago. Right now they were laying in their huge castle cat bed, on the fluffy cat bed inside the castle. The fluffy cat bed was a mess because Levi was a bit rough and made Eren moan and purr Levi's name many times. Eren wasn't really sure if he is going to have kittens. He likes kittens and wants to have kittens, and it seems that Levi agrees with him. Well, Levi was the one who asked if Eren wanted kittens. Oh well, they would definitely make a great family together. They love each other very much.

"Levii, please stop that.." Eren groaned when Levi's tail patted Eren's sore lower back. Levi just smirked and licked his lover's cheek. "And you were too rough, Levi.." Eren added.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.."

"I can be rougher next time", Levi said and purred into Eren's ear. Eren groaned again and hid his face into the fluffiness, but then nuzzled Levi's neck.

"I kinda really hope that we can have kittens. I'd really like to have some", Eren said softly.

"Yeah, me too.." Levi said and smiled.

* * *

**time-skip, six weeks later..**

Eren really felt something in his tummy. One time he thought that he felt something move, but he wasn't really sure. Also, his appetite has grown a lot and his tummy has gotten bigger too. Eren wants to eat a lot now and sometimes asks Petra for food. And sometimes Eren thought that maybe he was eating all of Petra's cat food, but then again, Petra revealed a mountain of cat food in a closet in her cozy kitchen. Petra told Eren to not worry, but then Petra was starting to look at Eren's tummy sometimes. Also, Levi was everywhere with Eren. Basically he followed everywhere where Eren went.

So, they were all sitting in the cozy and nice living room. Petra was reading a book and Levi and Eren were cuddling in their cat bed. Suddenly Petra put the book on the coffee table and went and kneeled down to Levi and Eren, who looked at her curiously.

"What's up, Petra?" Eren asked.

"I was just wondering, why is your tummy so big?" Petra asked and pointed at Eren's big and round belly. Levi smirked at Eren who blushed.

"W-Well, uhh.." Eren stuttered. Then Petra's eyes widened and she looked happy.

"I knew it!" Petra beamed. "Eren! You're pregnant! Oh my god!" she said and smiled happily.

"Umm..yeah..I think so.." Eren grinned a little and then looked at Levi, who licked Eren's nose.

"So, Levi's the father? How cute!" Petra smiled and pet softly Eren's tummy.

"Eren is carrying my kittens, because we had a little bit of fun.." Levi smirked and once again, made Eren blush madly.

"Awwww! This is just too cute! When did you two mate?" Petra asked.

"Uhh..well..umm.. m-maybe about five or six weeks ago..?" Eren told her.

"Ah, yes. It seems that you're going to wait about three more weeks until the kitties are born. I'm sure they're going to look very cute! Ahh, I need to tell Hanji!" Petra giggled and walked away, maybe going to fetch her phone and call Hanji.

About ten minutes later, Hanji was in the house with Armin and Mikasa. She was very excited about Eren's pregnacy. Hanji knows what to do about Eren's pregnacy, because she has been a vet. But she quit and went to work in Titan Coffee Shop with Petra. Right now Hanji is trying to touch Eren's big tummy, but Levi keeps smacking her hand away and is overprotective about Eren. Mikasa hasn't stopped glaring at Levi ever since she arrived.

"Eren, has he hurt you? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" Mikasa kept asking, making Eren a bit annoyed.

"God, Mikasa, just stop! I'm okay, he hasn't hurt me, I love him so stop worrying about me!" Eren shouted at her, which made her shut her mouth quickly. Eren was annoyed; but it was because of the pregnacy. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Ugh, sorry..I just want you to stop worrying about me all the time. I'm okay, I'm not a kid or a kitten anymore, Mikasa. I can take care of myself. I have Levi too", Eren said and smiled at Levi, who smiled back at him. Mikasa was just quiet and nodded.

"Well, I'd like to congratulate you, Eren. You and Levi will make a great family, I'm sure", Armin said and smiled.

"Thanks, Armin!" Eren grinned and they high-fived with their paws.

"Now, Eren, we just saw that you were pretty annoyed and that was because of the pregnacy. Have you been throwing up lately?" Hanji said and asked. Eren nodded.

"Okay. Throwing up also is because of the pregnacy. Also your appetite will grow a lot", Hanji said and Eren nodded again.

"And you still have three weeks left. I'm sure you're excited about this. Let's hope that the kittens are okay and they're healthy. But we should take you to the vet, so the vet can check you. Yes, I was a vet before, but I quit. Still, I do know a lot of animal's health and stuff. And I'm a cat expert too", she grinned.

"I'll take him to the vet later. Also, is the vet open today?" Petra asked Hanji.

"I think it is for a few hours now", Hanji said and Petra nodded.

"Okay, Eren. I'll take you to the vet later or soon", Petra said to Eren, who nodded and continued to cuddle with Levi.

* * *

After Petra along with Eren and Levi came back home from the vet, they all ate dinner together. Eren ate very much food and was full, so he decided to go to sleep. Levi followed him to their cat bed and they went to sleep together. But Eren didn't really go to sleep. He just stayed in the cat bed with Levi and they cuddled up. And the pregnant German Rex was just thinking of things. Like, what would their kittens look like and are they going to be healthy? The vet said that the kittens were healthy and Eren was healthy too, so there wasn't any problems. But the vet was a little bit surprised that a male cat was impregnated by another male cat. But the vet really didn't care about it much, she just checked Eren's health and the kittens' health.

"Levi?" Eren suddenly asked Levi, who looked at Eren.

"Hm..?"

"I was just thinking..that..do you love me?" Eren asked and blushed.

"Why are you asking this?" Levi asked.

"I-I don't know...do you..?" Eren said and locked his eyes with Levi's eyes. Levi's eyes stared deeply into Eren's.

"What do you think?" Levi chuckled. Eren was quiet for a while.

"You shitty brat, yes, I do love you. Always and forever", Levi said. "And never forget that. You understand?" he added.

"Yeah, I love you too, Levi", Eren smiled a bit. And so, they falled asleep together, Levi being careful not to crush Eren's belly.

* * *

**Okay I am disappointed at myself. Why can't I write longer chapters? I need help. Does somebody have any ideas? For the next chapter. What should happen in the next chapter. If you have some ideas, could you share it with me? I'd really appreciate it! :)**

**What did you think of this chapter? I'm very sorry that this chapter is really short! I'm trying my best to write longer chapters :)**


	4. Eren's seventh week of pregnancy

**Author's note: **_I'd like to thank the Guest who gave some good ideas! Thank you very much! It gave me inspiration to write a new chapter. So, enjoy the fourth chapter :)_

* * *

Eren was going through his seventh week of his pregnancy. He was sometimes in pain and he was moody, wanted to eat a lot, sometimes grumpy and very lazy. But this didn't really bother Levi. Well, maybe sometimes, like when Eren was too grumpy. Levi wanted Eren to be happy.

Right now they were cuddling in their cat castle, in their fluffy and soft cat bed. Levi nuzzled Eren's tummy and purred against it. This made Eren feel very relaxed and happy, that Levi cared about Eren and their kittens. Eren can't live without Levi, because their love is very strong.

"I love you.." Eren mumbled and cuddled with Levi, who licked Eren's forehead.

"I know.. that's why I love you too", Levi chuckled. Suddenly Eren rose up a bit from their bed. Levi looked at Eren and stood up, not wanting to leave Eren alone.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked.

"Gonna use the litter box.." Eren said and was going down to the first floor of the cat castle, but somehow he managed to trip over. Luckily he didn't land on his tummy, but Levi did hear a painful yowl from Eren. Levi quickly went to look if Eren was okay.

"Eren! What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Are you in pain? Please, Eren..say something.." Levi asked worriedly and licked Eren's face, who tried to stood up.

"I-I'm fine, Levi. It just hurt a little.." Eren said and let Levi help him to stood up. Levi was very overprotective.

"You have to be in bed, Eren.." Levi said and pushed Eren to go back into their castle, but Eren didn't listen.

"But Levii~! I need to use the litter box!" Eren demanded and looked at Levi.

"No, Eren. Go into the bed, now", Levi said and stared sharply into Eren's eyes.

"If I can't go to the litter box to do my stuff, you won't be touching these kittens", Eren said and smirked.

"Fuck, fine. Go and do your stuff, but I'm still following you, making sure that you won't fall when you're shitting and get shit on yourself", Levi said and Eren grinned for winning this. Then Eren left to search the litter box while Levi followed him.

* * *

About an hour later, they were cuddling in their cat bed in the living room. Petra was watching a touching movie about cats and was crying too.

"Waah! Why..*hic* is this movie *hic* so touching and sad!" Petra sobbed and blowed her nose with a paper tissue and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you watching this movie then, Petra..?" Eren asked and Petra cried even harder.

"Because cats are so wonderful and this movie is too sad! The main character's, who is a cat, sister died and there are many feels and there are forbidden loves and all..!" Petra cried and turned the tv off and rose up.

"I-I'm going to write some letters..or make some coffee and eat some cake to c-cheer me up.." Petra said and walked into the kitchen. Eren and Levi just nodded and went back to cuddling and nuzzling. Levi nuzzled and purred against Eren's tummy again, and he even felt the kittens move a little.

"Hey kitties, it's your papa here.. just two more weeks and you're ready to come out from hiding in there", Levi said and smiled softly.

"I love you, you know?" Eren giggled and smiled at Levi.

"Yeah, I know", Levi said and licked Eren's nose. Eren gave Levi an answer, by licking Levi's lips.

"I can't wait to see the kitt-" Eren let out a loud 'meow!', because he felt someone lick and nibble his milky nipples. It was Levi, who was sucking on one of Eren's nipples that were full of milk, that were for the kittens. And not for Levi.

"Levi!" Eren blushed madly.

"What?"

"What are you doing?!" Eren asked and started smacking Levi's face with his tail. But Levi ignored it and continued to suck Eren's milk.

"What does it look like, brat. I'm sucking your delicious nipple", Levi said, "and you taste pretty good.." he added, licking his lips. This made Eren blush even more.

"Nooo, stop.." Eren begged and let out a small moan..or a purr.. and Levi just smirked.

"Levi! What on earth are you doing?!" they heard Petra yell. They turned their heads to the kitchen and saw Petra standing there, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Levi was just quiet and sucked a little more, making Eren shiver a bit. Petra put the coffee cup on the coffee table and walked over to Eren and Levi. Then she grabbed Levi by his scruff, making him go all limp and 'deactivating' him, so he couldn't really move and complain to Petra. Eren suddenly felt lonely when Levi wasn't by his side.

"Now Levi, you do know that that milk is for the kittens. And you can't drink Eren's milk or else the kittens won't have anything to eat", Petra said but she was kinda ignored by Levi, who kept staring at Eren.

"Levi, listen to Petra. Or else.." Eren warned him. Or else Levi can't see his kittens.

"Now I'll put you down beside Eren, and promise me that you won't touch his nipples and drink the milk, Levi.." Petra said and put Levi down next to Eren, who snuggled into Levi's warmth.

"Whatever.." Levi said and cuddled up with Eren again. Petra smiled and grabbed her coffee cup, walking into the kitchen to drink her coffee and do something.

* * *

It was 20:45 pm and it was very dark outside. Eren just ate a huge load of food and was full and he was sleepy too. He lazily walked into the living room, then to the stairs, but then fell down on the ground and let out a long, lazy-sounding 'meow'. Levi was quickly next to Eren and pushed Eren with his head.

"Leviii~" Eren meowed.

"What, Eren?" Levi asked and tried to get Eren to stood up.

"I'm full of kittens and food and I'm fat and I'm sleepy and I'm too lazy to walk", Eren said and sighed.

"Eren! Do you need some help? I could carry you upstairs into the cat room.." Petra said when she walked over to them and kneeled down to pet Eren's tummy.

"Yeah..that would be nice", Eren said and let Petra lift him up into her arms. He was pretty heavy. Petra managed to bring Eren upstairs, ignoring the fact that Eren was pretty heavy. Levi followed them quickly. Once they got into the cat room, Petra placed Eren onto a very big and fluffy cat bed. Eren purred when Petra pet his tummy.

"Thanks, Petra!" Eren said and yawned.

"You're welcome, Eren. But you are quite heavy, but I don't mind it at all", Petra said and smiled. Levi also went into the cat bed and nuzzled Eren's neck, who was laying on the bed.

"Well, I'll go and call Hanji to talk a bit, so, good night, sleep tight!" Petra said before she left.

"I still feel so fat.." Eren said.

"You are fat", Levi said, but his face got smacked hard by Eren's paw.

"What the fuck, Eren?!" Levi groaned and covered his face with his paws, his face feeling a little painful.

"You called me fat!" Eren said and 'tried to' sound hurt; but he was just faking it. He knew he was fat. He wasn't really offended about it.

"Still you didn't have to fucking smack me in the face!" Levi shouted and glared into Eren's eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry..Levi.." Eren said and fought back his tears. Levi immediately regretted that he shouted at Eren. Levi tried to move closer to Eren, but the pregnant German Rex flinched.

"E-Eren, I'm sorry...fuck..I was..ugh..listen, I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I really didn't mean it..baby I'm sorry..please, Eren.." Levi said and stared into Eren's eyes. Eren moved a bit to lick Levi's lips and smiled.

"It's okay, Levi..I know you didn't mean it. I love you.." Eren said.

"You shitty brat..I love you too.." Levi chuckled and cuddled with his lover, trying to not crush Eren's belly.

* * *

**I really need ideas to make longer chapters. But yeah, I really like to thank the guest who gave some ideas :)**

**So, once again, if you have some ideas, could you share them with me? The next chapter will be about Eren going through his eighth week of his pregnancy and the sixth chapter will be about Eren's ninth week of his pregnancy. Spoilers, I guess? No? Anyways, thanks for reading! How was this chapter? I know, too short again, but I'm not so good at writing long chapters, 'cuz I run out of ideas.. w'**


	5. Eren's eighth week of pregnancy

**Author's note: **_I love you all! Thank you for reading this story! Thank you for all those follows, reviews and favs! They really mean a lot to me :)_

_Also, here is chapter five! In the next chapter, the kitties are born! Yay! :3_

* * *

It was now Eren's eighth week of his pregnancy and in the next week, the kittens are born. Eren seemed very excited about this and it made Levi happy that Eren really wanted these kittens. And Levi was pretty excited to see the kittens too. His kittens. His and Eren's kittens. Just one more week and he can sleep with Eren and their kittens. But the pregnancy was getting pretty hard for Eren. He was very lazy, he really wanted to stay in their cat bed, so Levi brought Eren food and something to drink. Sometimes Eren walked into the kitchen to get food. But mostly he liked to be in the cat bed. It was more easier for him. He just wanted to relax.

It was 17:30 pm and Hanji was visiting the Ral house with Armin and Mikasa. It's been a while since Hanji visited Petra, Levi and Eren.

"So, Eren, how's it going?" Hanji asked Eren, who was cuddling with Levi in their cat bed, in the living room. Hanji and Petra were drinking coffee and Petra was petting Armin and Mikasa was sitting next to Hanji, glaring at Levi.

"Fine, I guess.. except I'm so fat and I'm too lazy.. I want to do something fun but I feel like I need to be here in this cat bed. It's comfy though.." Eren said and purred when Levi nuzzled his neck and nibbled his ear.

"Okay, that's good that you're doing fine. So, in one week, the kittens will be born. You excited?" Hanji asked and grinned.

"Yes! I'd really love to see them. I'm very excited!" Eren grinned.

"Am I going to be an uncle?" Armin asked.

"Sure, Armin!" Eren said and Armin smiled. "And Mikasa will be an aunt, and same goes to Petra and Hanji", he added. Mikasa seemed to be happy to be an aunt to Eren's and Levi's kittens.

"Oh my, I'm so happy now!" Petra giggled and smiled at Eren.

"Aunty Hanji is very happy to play with the kittens!" Hanji said and tried to pet Eren, but again, her hand was smacked away by a hissing Levi.

"Ah, no need to be like that, Levi! I just wanted to pet Eren!" Hanji chuckled and continued to drink her coffee.

"Tch, don't you dare touch Eren.." Levi hissed and his cheek got licked by Eren, who seemed pretty happy. Not happy that Levi smacked Hanji's hand away, but happy about the kittens.

"Levi, don't be mean to Hanji..." Eren said and frowned, but then again he nuzzled Levi's chin.

"Hey, Eren. I wonder how many of them will be born?" Levi said.

"I don't know actually.." Eren wondered.

"Well, usually it's three to five kittens. We could go to the vet and check if the kittens are healthy and how many of them are in your tummy. The vet will be closed in about twenty-five minutes, so we must hurry and luckily the vet is close to Petra's house", Hanji said and smiled.

"Then we should get going, right, Eren?" Levi said and looked at Eren, who grinned at Levi.

"Yeah", Eren said and stood up. Hanji put the coffee cup on the coffee table and went to pick Eren up, ignoring Levi's hissing.

"Levi, it's okay. Hanji isn't doing anything bad to me. Relax.." Eren said and Levi sighed and mumbled something about Hanji under his breath. Then they all got into Petra's car and they drove off to the vet.

* * *

The vet said that the kittens were healthy and there were four of them, but the genders were still unknown. Anyway, it really made Eren more happier to know how many of them will be born. It also made Levi quite happy. He was going to be a father, Eren too. They were going to be a family. A very lovely family.

Levi and Eren were cuddling in front of Petra's cozy fireplace. Petra was taking a nap on the couch, sleeping quietly. They just got home about an hour ago and they were all tired. Before Petra fell asleep, she decided to light up the fire in the fireplace to give the house a nice and warm feeling. Eren's tummy was facing the fire so the warmth could feel nice to the kittens and it made Eren purr softly. Levi nuzzled softly against Eren's tummy, feeling the warmth and purred too.

"Levi..I was thinking.." Eren began and Levi looked at him.

"Hm?"

"What did you think of our previous life?" Eren asked, not even lifting his head up from the floor.

"That was a horrible life, because of the titans and other horrible things. But then I met you, and I quite liked that life. We were in love, made love and it was good for me..I was happy..." Levi said.

"I'm really glad that I met you again, Levi. I don't mind being a cat, I just want to be with you, always and forever. Please don't leave me, Levi. I love you." Eren said and Levi chuckled.

"Silly brat, I won't leave you, so don't think of such thing." Levi said and licked Eren's belly.

"Thank you, Levi. And that tickles!" Eren giggled as Levi smirked and licked Eren's tummy even more. They looked really cute together.

"I can't wait to see those little kittens.." Levi said. Eren nodded and smiled happily.

"Yeah, I'd really love to see them running around here, attacking you, their papa, it would be so cute..!" Eren said. Levi moved to cuddle with Eren, licking his nose, lips and cheek. When the fire faded away, they were already asleep. So cute.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I wrote a short chapter, AGAIN. Ugh, I hate myself. Anyways, hope you liked this one ;)_


	6. Special days and weeks part 1

**Author's note: **_Double-chapters for my dear readers! This chapter is very special, because the kittens will be born! But I hear me out; I'm not good at birth-things, so I'm not going to write how Eren gives birth because it's hard for me to write it in English. I'm sorry. Anyway, let's see how does this chapter turn out._

* * *

Today was a special day for Eren and Levi. Eren gave birth to 4 healthy kittens, three male kittens and one female kitten. The female kitten was the last one to be born. Also the female kitten was quite small too, but she looked pretty healthy. Hanji helped Eren to give birth, because this was very new to Eren. It took about an hour and a half.

The first male kitten that was born, was black but the lower body had brown fur. The second male kitten had dark brown fur with short, black socks and his tail had a black tip. And the third male kitten had also dark brown fur, but with two black ears and a big, black spot on his back. And the little female kitten had completely black fur but her tail tip was light-brown. They all looked cute. Eren moved closer to the kittens and let them drink milk from his nipples. Eren was very tired, yet he was very happy. He was a father now, he just gave birth to his and Levi's kittens. This was a happy moments for them. Petra and Hanji went into the kitchen, along with Armin and Mikasa. Hanji had to put Mikasa into the cat cage because she complained too much.

"They are so beautiful.." Eren said and licked his kittens.

"Just like you." Levi said and licked Eren's nose when Eren looked at Levi, blushing. "By the way, what about the names?" Levi asked. Eren glanced at the kittens, who were quietly drinking the milk.

"Well, for the first boy, I like the name Taro, because he is the eldest and he was born first.." Eren said. Levi nodded slowly.

"That sounds good. And the other kittens' names? Mana would be good for the little one." Levi said and looked at their little female kitten.

"Yeah, she would really love that name." Eren said and grinned.

"So, the second and third boy.." Levi began. Eren thought for a moment and then grinned again.

"How about Haru for the second boy?" Eren asked.

"Sure. And how about Ryuu for the third one?" Levi asked and Eren nodded happily.

"They're all good. I love you, Levi." Eren said and nuzzled with Levi. Finally, they were a family. A good and a happy family.

* * *

Petra, Hanji, Armin and Mikasa were now staring at the happy family. Levi was standing over Eren, guarding him.

"Awww, you are a really cute family!" Petra said and pet Eren's head. Levi didn't really mind Petra nor Armin, but he didn't really want Hanji and Mikasa to touch Eren or his kittens. Except when Eren was giving birth to the kittens, Levi let Hanji help Eren, because the German Rex needed very much help. And when Hanji tried to pet Eren, Levi only hissed and tried to bite Hanji's hand.

"Leviiii~ don't be so mean!" Hanji grinned.

"Congratulations, Eren and Levi. You really look like a happy family." Armin said and smiled.

"Thanks, buddy." Eren said. Then Hanji looked at Mikasa, who was still in her cage. Hanji sighed and opened the cage's door. Mikasa glanced at Hanji and then looked at Eren and the kittens.

"Mikasa, I want you to be nice now. And don't try to to fight with Levi, because Eren doesn't like it." Hanji said and let Mikasa walk out of the cage. Mikasa carefully walked over Eren and glanced at the kittens.

"Th-They are beautiful.." Mikasa said quietly and Eren grinned.

"Thanks, Mikasa!" Eren said, feeling really good.

"What are their names?" Armin asked.

"The first boy and the one who has a brown lower body is Taro. The second boy with dark-brown fur and short black socks is Haru. The third boy who has a big black spot on his back is Ryuu and the little girl kitten is Mana." Eren said.

"Awww, I like their names!" Petra cooed and gave Eren a treat. Eren happily munched his treat.

"Can't wait to see them tackle their papa down and play with him!" Hanji laughed and Levi tried to attack her, but Petra caught Levi and held him.

"Tch, Petra let me down!" Levi hissed but Petra ignored him.

"Anyways, they're all healthy and good. Just few days more and their eyes are open. Good luck now!" Hanji said. Petra put Levi down next to Eren and Levi immediately cuddled with Eren.

* * *

**Week 2 after the birth..**

The kittens had their eyes open and they were walking and running around, playing with each other. One of the kittens was very special. It was Mana. Her eyes were special, because she had heterochromiac eyes, so her right eye was yellow and her left eye was green. Taro had green eyes, Haru also had green eyes and Ryuu had grey eyes, just like Levi. They still liked to drink Eren's milk and play with Levi. Sometimes they hid themselves and when Levi was looking for them, they all jumped from their hiding places and tackled Levi down. They also liked to play with Petra, Hanji, Armin and Mikasa. Sometimes Eren was really tired and liked to sleep a lot, Levi guarding him always.

"Daddy! Daddy! Taro stole my treat that aunt Petra gave me!" Mana told Eren, sobbing a little.

"Oh, Mana, don't cry.." Eren said and licked Mana's head and nose. Levi came over to them, carrying Taro in his mouth. Then he dropped Taro carefully down in front of Eren and Mana, who were in their big cat bed.

"I saw what Taro did. Care to explain, Taro? Why did you steal your sister's treat?" Levi asked his son. Taro remained quiet.

"Taro, papa just asked something from you." Eren said.

"Okay okay, I stole the treat from her." Taro gave in and told them.

"And why did you do that?" Levi asked.

"I don't k-know..it was too delicious.." Taro mumbled and Levi sighed.

"Apologise to Mana, now. And don't steal anything again. Do I make myself clear?" Levi said.

"Yes, papa. And I'm sorry, Mana, for stealing your treat. I won't do it again. I love you." Taro said and Mana smiled at him.

"It's okay, Taro." Mana giggled and went to nuzzle with Taro.

"Anyway, where are your other siblings? Haru and Ryuu?" Eren asked.

"Umm, I think they're with aunt Petra. Aunt Petra is making food and they're watching." Mana said.

"Oh, okay then. I'm gonna take a nap now." Eren said and turned around, his back now facing Levi, Mana and Taro and fell asleep.

"Let him sleep now. Come on, kittens." Levi said and turned around to walk away somewhere.

"Papa, wait!" Taro called Levi, who turned around.

"What is it, Taro?" Levi asked and sighed.

"Mana and I have been wondering, how did you and dad meet?" Taro asked and Mana nodded.

"Mana wants to know!" Mana said cutely.

"Well, it's a very long story..I'll tell you when you are older." Levi said and walked somewhere.

"Okay. Wanna play something, Mana?" Taro asked his sister, who nodded happily.

"Yay~!" Mana chirped and went play with Taro.

* * *

**Third week..**

The kittens were pretty happy. They were already 3 weeks old and they learned how to clean themselves and sometimes they even cleaned Eren. The little furballs liked to run and play all the time, sometimes annoy Levi. Everyone seemed happy. The kittens also played with Petra all the time, even though Eren and Levi told them that they must not bother Petra too much. The young woman needed some rest too from playing with the kittens, because those furballs had very much energy to spend. If the kittens were nice, they got some delicious treats from Petra, which made Eren hungry, because he loved treats.

The lovely cat family was cuddling in a big, fluffy cat bed. This cat bed was new - Hanji bought it for them. Also Hanji bought them new toys and many treats and cat stuff. Maybe she bought a little too much, but it seemed that it didn't really bother Hanji herself. Hanji visits them every weekend with Armin and Mikasa. The kittens like to play with uncle Armin and aunt Mikasa. Sometimes Eren tells the kittens to calm down a bit, but the kittens are too excited about things. Also, Hanji and her cats were visiting Petra, Eren, Levi and the kittens. All of them were in Petra's cozy living room, watching TV and Petra just put some firewood into the fireplace. It was a little bit chilly outside and the warmth could be nice to the kittens.

"Is aunty Mikasa daddy's sister?" Mana asked as she was playing with Mikasa's tail. Mana really liked Mikasa.

"Yes." Mikasa answered and lifted her tail up and down, Mana getting more excited.

"Well, adoptive sister." Eren said as he cuddled with Levi, Haru and Ryuu in their cat bed, enjoying the warmth. Taro was playing with Hanji, who showed him a titan plushie that she made. That plushie immediately became Taro's favourite toy. Taro really enjoyed playing with the titan plushie; chewing it, scratching and biting it. The plushie looked like Eren's titan form.

"I really like this plushie, aunt Hanji!" Taro said and licked Hanji's hand, who grinned happily and gave Taro a small treat.

"I'm glad that you like it, Taro! I made it look like Eren's titan form." Hanji said and Eren, Levi, Armin, Mikasa and Petra looked at her.

"Oopsie!" Hanji whispered as she rubbed her neck with her hand.

"Aunt Hanji, what's a titan?" Haru asked. Eren and Levi glanced at each other and then looked at their son. Hanji looked at Eren and Levi and saw the black cat glare daggers at her. Levi's face was just saying 'tell him something about titans and i will fucking kill you'. Eren just smiled awkwardly.

"Uhh...it's nothing, Haru. Don't worry about it right now." Hanji said.

" 'kay.." Haru said and continued to cuddle with his daddy, papa and Ryuu.

"Come to think of it, have the kittens gone outside yet? To play, of course." Armin asked.

"No, they haven't." Levi said.

"We want to go outside!" Ryuu said and stared into his papa's grey eyes.

"Umm.. maybe not now, because it is a bit chilly. So you kittens should just enjoy the warmth now, okay?" Eren smiled.

"Okay, daddy!" All the kittens meowed and nodded.

"Mana, I haven't gotten the time to say this, but your eyes look really pretty!" Petra smiled and Mana giggled.

"Thank you, aunt Petra!" Mana said and smiled big.

"Indeed, Mana has heterochromiac eyes, so her right eye is yellow and her left eye is green. It's very rare.." Hanji said.

"That makes her our special little kitten!" Eren grinned and Mana ran over to Eren, Levi, Haru and Ryuu and cuddled up with them. Even though Mana is three weeks old, she is still very small and her brothers are bigger than her, but not as big as Eren and Levi.

"Special and small.." Levi said and licked Mana's head and nuzzled her neck, which only made Mana giggle.

"It's true, she is quite small. But the size doesn't really matter or bother." Eren said and everyone agreed by nodding.

"Just like Levi is small!" Hanji laughed and she was immediately attacked by Levi, who started to scratch her face and hissed.

"Hanji..you never stop.." Petra said and sweatdropped.

Mikasa glanced at Eren who was playing with his kittens and walked over to them.

"Eren, are you...are you alright?" Mikasa asked. Eren gave Mikasa a confused look.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mikasa. Why do you ask?"

"Umm...n-nothing..it's nothing.." she said and looked at Haru, Ryuu and Mana. The kittens were playing with each other and started to clean Eren.

"Kittens, what are you doing?" Mikasa asked and the kittnes laughed.

"We're cleaning daddy!" Haru said and grinned. Mikasa nodded slowly and continued to chat with Eren. Armin was worrying about Hanji, whose face was bleeding a bit because of Levi, who was licking his paws and sitting next to Petra who sighed and went to search the first aid kit. Taro was trying to climb up the couch to sit next to his papa. But he failed, because the couch was too high and he landed softly on the floor. Levi chuckled, hopping off from the couch and helped Taro to get up on the couch and then he jumped on the couch, wrapping his tail around Taro. The male kitten started to play with Levi's tail.

* * *

**Fourth week..**

The kittens were now four weeks old and they were pretty cute and funny. They learned how to climb on the couch and how to climb those cat trees. Petra and Hanji together bought a big cat tree for the kittens. Sometimes Eren and Levi climbed them too, but mostly the kittens now climb and scratch it.

The cat family looked really nice and wonderful. The kittens were playful and adorable and liked to cuddle with their fathers, Petra, Hanji, Mikasa and Armin. Also the kittens got to go outside too; well, they could only go to Petra's backyard, because they were still small and they would get lost pretty easily.

No bad things ever happened. Only happy and good things happened. Levi wanted to make love to Eren again, but Eren was too tired at the time. But Eren made a promise to Levi, that someday they are going to do it again. Eren blushed and Levi smirked.

Petra had invited Hanji, Mikasa and Armin to sleepover at her house for a few weeks. It would make the kittens happy too. So, Hanji and her cats came and the kittens attacked them immediately, licking Hanji's face and playing with Mikasa and Armin.

Petra made some coffee for herself and Hanji and gave some treats to the cats. Petra and Hanji sat down on the couch and started to chat, while watching the cats. The kittens were playing with Mikasa and Armin, Eren and Levi were cuddling in their cat bed. Hanji chuckled when she saw Eren and Levi like that.

"I was thinking.." Hanji said and sipped her coffee.

"Yes?" Petra hummed and looked at Hanji.

"That, when the kittens are big, this house is going to be a bit small for them?" Hanji said.

"Oh, and..?" Petra was a bit confused but nodded slowly.

"I was just thinking of that we should move in together, like, find a bigger house and close to the coffee shop. I'm not forcing you, but I'm just saying." Hanji said and grinned.

"That does sound pretty good. The kittens are growing a lot now.." Petra said and glanced at the kittens.

"So? Do you agree with my idea?" Hanji asked. Petra smiled and nodded.

"Good! I have this friend that is moving away from this town and she has this big house to sell. She said that she'll give it free to me, if I ever wanted. She kinda owes me a favor. And that house is quite fit for us; I've been there. It's a nice house, trust me." Hanji said.

"Oh my, she really is going to give it to you, for free?" Petra asked and Hanji just nodded.

"Yup! I could give her a call to tell that we're taking that house." Hanji said.

"Okay. Also, hope you enjoy your few week sleepover here! I already cleaned the guest room and put a few cat things there, also two cat beds for Mikasa and Armin. You can sleep somewhere else, Mikasa and Armin. That is, if you want." Petra said and looked at the two cats who were playing with the kittens. They looked up at Petra and nodded.

"Thank you, Petra." Armin said and smiled.

"Thank you.." Mikasa mumbled.

"You're welcome!" Petra smiled. Then she glanced at the clock. It was 17:20 pm and it was almost dark outside.

"I should go make dinner now..I'll be back soon!" Petra said.

"I'll help you!" Hanji said, standing up and putting her coffee cup on the coffee table and ran after Petra into the kitchen. She peeked out of the kitchen and said "Kittens! Be nice to aunt Mikasa and uncle Armin now! Aunt Hanji is helping aunt Petra with the dinner!" and went back into the kitchen.

"Finally that shitty four-eyes is gone." Levi mumbled. He moved himself a bit so now he is on Eren, who groaned at the sudden weight on him.

"Levii..please get off me.." Eren said. Levi smirked and tickled Eren's butthole with his tail, making Eren moan suddenly. Eren blushed madly and tried to look at Levi.

"L-Levi! What a-are you doing?!" Eren shouted and Levi just smirked again.

"Nothing, just tickling your pretty ass. Feel nice, right?" Levi purred into Eren's ear. Eren moaned quietly, but Mikasa heard it and she turned quickly around.

"You bastard, get off Eren!" Mikasa hissed and glared at Levi.

"Bitch, what are you gonna do?" Levi hissed back at Mikasa.

"I'll fucking rip your dick off!" she said and stepped closer to Levi and Eren, mostly keeping her eyes on Levi.

"Oh, I'm so afraid of you.." Levi said with sarcarsm.

"Oh god...not this again.." Armin sighed.

"Levi..Mikasa..stop this right now.." Eren said but Levi and Mikasa didn't really listen. Levi went off from Eren and walked closer to Mikasa, glaring daggers at the Maine Coon. Then he attacked Mikasa with his claws out and tackled her down. Mikasa hit Levi's cheek with her paw and hissed. Luckily Armin got the kittens away from Mikasa. Eren quickly stood up from the cat bed and ran over to Armin and the kittens. Levi and Mikasa began to fight.

"Armin, get the kittens away from those two, I'll go and try to separate them." Eren said and Armin nodded. He took the kittens and backed away from the two fighting cats. The kittens were confused and asked Armin questions about Levi and Mikasa, but they still followed Armin. Eren turned around to face Levi and Mikasa, who were scratching and biting each other.

"LEVI! MIKASA! STOP!" Eren shouted and tried to tackle both Levi and Mikasa down, but ended up hurting his left front leg's paw. He winced at the pain that went through his body, but didn't really care. He tried to tackle Levi down and succeeded. Levi hissed and glared at Eren.

"What are you doing, Eren?!" Levi asked.

"Stop fighting! You're scaring the kittens! And you too, Mikasa!" Eren shouted, wincing again. Levi's eyes widened and he immediately became worried about Eren.

"Eren, what happened? Are you hurt? Did that bitch hurt you? Eren, tell me..!" Levi asked.

"No, I'm okay! I just hurt my paw, nothing much. But please, stop fighting!" Eren said and hugged Levi.

"I don't want to see you fighting with Mikasa. You'll only hurt yourself and Mikasa, and I don't want that." Eren turned around to face Mikasa. "And I don't want you to hurt Levi anymore. This was a stupid fight."

Mikasa felt a bit guilty, just a little bit. Levi just sighed and looked at Eren.

"I'm sorry, Eren.." Mikasa mumbled and sat down, staring at the wooden floor.

"It's okay, Mikasa, just don't do it anymore.." Eren said.

"Sorry, Eren. She started it anyway. Anyway, where are the kittens?" Levi asked and looked around.

"They're hiding with Armin. Are your wounds okay, Levi? Are they bleeding? Mikasa, do you have wounds?" Eren asked both of them.

"I'm okay.." Mikasa said.

"I've got this one wound bleeding on my neck..kinda painful but I'll bare it." Levi said. Eren moved closer to Levi and kissed his wound, licking the blood and sucking the wound. Levi winced, but then smirked a little.

"How did you learn to suck so good. So fucking good.." Levi purred into Eren's ear again and Eren blushed.

"A-Anyway.. Armin! You and the kittens can come out now!" Eren shouted and Armin came out from their hiding place with the kittens. The kitties ran to their parents and hugged them.

"What was papa doing with aunt Mikasa?" Taro asked.

"Yeah, were you two fighting?" Haru asked.

"I hope it wasn't fighting.." Ryuu mumbled.

"Mana was scared.." Mana said and went to hug Mikasa, who smiled softly at Mana.

"It was nothing, kittens..no need to worry." Levi said. The kittens nodded and everything was okay now. Petra and Hanji later asked what happened and Eren said that it was a little fight between Levi and Mikasa, nothing more. Then they all ate dinner together, the cats ate cat food of course but it was pretty delicious.

* * *

_So, this was the sixth chapter! How was it? There is going to be a part 2 for this chapter. Anyways, I finally did it! I wrote a long chapter! The truth is, that I wrote this chapter for a few days. So, yeah..sorry that it took so long, but school is kinda killing me. Busy weeks. Reviews are welcomed and I love to read them! And maybe you could give some ideas too so I could write the next chapter faster. All the ideas I've got now from my dear readers, they aren't bad at all! They're pretty nice and they give me alot of inspiration. :)_

_thanks for reading! also, sorry for some mistakes if there are any. english isn't my best language..  
_

_ps. here is some info stuff about the kittens!_

**_1st born: Taro - he is a black cat, but his lower body is brown-ish (i don't know how to spell that). Also, his eyes are green._**

**_2nd born: Haru - he has dark-brown fur with short, black socks and he has a black tail tip. Haru has also green eyes._**

**_3rd born: Ryuu - he also has dark-brown fur, but his ears are black and he has a big, black spot on his back. This one has grey eyes._**

**_4th born: Mana - she has completely black fur, except her tail tip is brown. She has heterochromiac eyes, so her right eye is yellow and her left eye is green._**

_Oh and here are the names' meanings:_

**_Taro: Japanese name meaning "great son," or "eldest son." It is usually given to the first-born son._**

**_Haru: It does have other meanings too, but usually it means "spring"._**

**_Ryuu: Japanese name meaning "dragon spirit"._**

**_Mana: Japanese name meaning "affection, love"._**

_And that's all, I guess! :)_


End file.
